Talk:Skins
Skins This article is second in line on te Featured Article nomination list.Shall we feature this article for April instead? The content looks pretty okay, just some quick touch-up and we are good to good. Any agreements? SQhi•'''(talk)Revamped 02:22, April 20, 2013 (UTC) It's April the 20th already so Cuboy can't make it. :Are you suggesting that the skins article should be featured for ten days? I agree that it is a good article, but I also think it deserves its full month. Perhaps we should have used this one for April in the first place, considering how long it took to finish up the Cuboy article. Anyway, I think we should feature it during the month of May. -- 02:29, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Nonono Ayernam. Of course the article will get at least a month of featuring time! So if we put it up today, the earliest Cuboy can be featured is May 20. Thanks for your support, Ayernam! I'll also drop a message for the few active users around. =] SQhi•'(talk)Revamped 06:57, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. In that case, I agree. Perhaps for the next two featured articles, they should be featured for an extra five days so we can get back to the monthly system of changing featured articles. -- 14:05, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Article seems good, however, there is still some uncited and simplification to do. Working on it now. -- 20:07, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::Done editing the article. I fixed up a few things, removed some uncited stuff, added some stuff. -- 20:40, April 20, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent) Article's not bad. I think we should look more into the history bit of skins, though. We might know when certain backgrounds were released, but how about when the backgrounds were actually dubbed "skin" and their website became customizable? 05:42, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm editing as I go along, and I think all my comments won't fit into a single edit summary XD so I'll list some points here: *Confusing line: ''Ever since the first skin, and starting regularly with the Party skin, Nitrome included hints towards future games. **If hints started with Classic, then would they not continue even at Party? If not, maybe specify which skins didn't have hints. *"False hints" section - This mainly mentioned components in Horror. Probably best to keep to the generalisation of skins rather than hone down on single skins. Save that for their specific pages. *"Colour pallette" - Don't really like this section, to be honest. It's too speculative for me. I highly doubt Nitrome was too lazy to use each characters' true colours: maybe a skin just didn't look good that way. Using a base pallette is nice; it suits the theme for each of the skins. Maybe transitioning between base colours and full-colour pallettes is just coincidence. I don't really know. *"Theme" - Ehh...also didn't like this one either. :(comment) SQhi: The original sentence was worse. ... one of twelve selectable backgrounds that customize the colour palette and background... ::I meant the "Themes" section in the article, not the opening sentence. The opening sentence was fine. 23:10, April 28, 2013 (UTC) *Anything that "may possibly be" should be used sparingly - most of this information leans towards speculation, and the "may possiblies" can be disputed amongst readers and editors. 06:07, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, Skins is a nice article and all, but it's not very long compared to Cuboy. Just saying, there's not that much to talk about on the Skins page, as it hasn't affected Nitrome's history that much. True, that's not what makes an article worth featuring, but we may want to feature articles that users put more work into. I think the Cuboy article is at it's best now, thanks to NOBODY, and it's worth stepping up to the plate. The featured article plate. (I also just like cube boy fan fiction :P) 01:05, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Cuboy article can become better, and is in rather bad shape. And just because I put a lot of work into it does not mean it should be featured. -- 01:18, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Articles may not be very long, but we're looking for quality here. SQhi•'(talk)Revamped 04:04, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Featured Article ''Ready to go? Greenlight: SQhi Ayernam NOBODY Alright, it's 1 May, I've looked through the article did a grammar, spelling and sentence structure check, a fact check, and I like the result. Article is helpfully informative and condensed. This would make a good featured article.SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 15:19, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :I edited the article a bit, decapitalized some headings. Otherwise, I think the article is ready to go. -- 21:14, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I found a few places in the article which may need clarification: *''Nitrome's first skin is Classic, launched in November 2006 in conjunction with Nitrome's first site update (Nitrome.com 1.2). One year after the release of Classic, Winter was added to the website during the winter season of 2007. '' Although it may seem redundant, the sentence sounds better as: ''Nitrome's first '''released' skin is Classic, launched in November 2006 in conjunction with Nitrome's first site update (Nitrome.com 1.2).'' I think the second sentence would also sound better if the skins were referred to with the word "skin" after their name: One year after the release of '''the' Classic skin, the Winter skin was added to the website during the winter season of 2007. However, both do sound a bit redundant; these are just suggestions. *''Ever since Classic, skins have featured characters from games not yet released on their site.'' Similar to my previous suggestion, I think that when referring to a skin, it should be referred to with "the" preceding its name and "skin" in front of it. I find it sounds better. Also, instead of referring to "their site", I believe it should be referred to as "Nitrome's site", with a link to the [Nitrome.com page. (Ever since '''the' Classic skin, skins have featured characters from games not yet released on Nitrome's site.) I find replacing the word "their" with "Nitrome" clarifies that each game does not have a site. *''Often, this includes the main characters of the game, alongside the game components. I believe this sentence can sound better. How's this: Often, this includes the main characters '''of multiple' game's alongside there game's game components.'' Often, this includes the main characters of multiple games alongside the game's components. (non striked out comment is Ayernam's suggestion). *''In Classic, the base colour is pink, while blue is the palette for the Winter, green for Retro, purple for the Horror and white for Snowman. '' I think winter should be referred to as "the winter skin,", others are fine. *''Steampunk (based mainly off of Steamlands) and 100th Game (based off of Nitrome Must Die) are such skins. '' Although it does seem redundant, I think that the end of the sentence would sound better if "that are based off a single game" is added: Steampunk (based mainly off of Steamlands) and 100th Game (based off of Nitrome Must Die) are such skins '''that are based off a single game'. '' *''There are also skins which commemorate a special occasion. Party commemorates the release of Nitrome's fiftieth game. 100th Game commemorates the release of Nitrome's one hundredth game. Touchy commemorates the release of Nitrome Touchy.'' I think commas would fit nicely here. Observe: There are also skins which commemorate a special occasion. Party commemorates the release of Nitrome's fiftieth game',' 100th Game commemorates the release of Nitrome's one hundredth game', and''' Touchy commemorates the release of Nitrome Touchy.'' I'm not sure whether to include a full colon after the first period (a special occasion':). *''Skins not only affect the background of Nitrome.com, but also the colour of the components on the site. For example, selecting the Classic skin will change the panels and buttons to pink. The skin changes the background, the colour of the buttons and the colour of the navigation panels of the website. '' After the word "buttons" of "the colour of the buttons", I think a comma is needed (''The skin changes the background, the colour of the buttons,' and the colour of the navigation panels of the website. '') *''Manually pasting the skin change's URL also allows a particular skin to be selected, with the same results as selecting from the "Skins" page itself. The start of the sentence sounds a bit confusing. I think this wound sounds better: When the viewer clicks an icon to change to a different skin, they are actually clicking a link (that has a URL) that changes the skin; this URL can be inputted into the viewer's address bar to manually change the skin instead of having to select a skin from the "Skins" page. -- 13:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with all of these changes being made. However, on point three, I think it the sentence should be corrected to: Often, this includes the main characters of multiple games alongside the game's components.. -- 19:39, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :For the last point, how about this? the viewer can enter this URL into the address bar to change the skin also. Sounds shorter and feels easier to read(at least to me). SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 12:38, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, the problem is the URL isn't even spoken about until that sentence I brought up. Thus, the sentence you provided alludes to something that has yet to be mentioned. How's this (building off of yours). ''Changing a skin from the skins page involves having to click the desired skin, this skin image actually being a link (with a URL) to change the skin; the viewer can enter this URL into the address bar to change the skin also. -- 12:52, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright, let's try... My aim is to make it pleasant to read. On the skins page, a viewer can change the skin by clicking the image with a snippet of the desired skin. This image is actually a link (with a URL) to change the skin. The viewer can enter this URL directly into the address bar to change the skin also. SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 13:01, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::That sounds really good! I like it. So, if that is all, can I put up my changes + the changes I made to my changes (including your change to my change)? -- 13:25, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yes, I agree. One thing though - in the last sentence, could the "also" be moved to the front of the sentence? ''The viewer can also enter this URL directly into the address bar to change the skin. I think this sounds better. -- 19:00, May 3, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent) "Classic" and "the Classic skin" have the same meaning; the latter uses more words. Since this article relates site skins in general to specific skins, having to use "the (Name) skin" sounds a bit dull and repetitive, especially when the text refers to more than one skin in a single sentence. The first sentence of the paragraph already implies that Classic is a skin, there is no need to repeat that over and over again. We might be able to use the words interchangeably, since this naming is more based on personal preference rather than a universal must. Going to verify NOBODY's suggestions, be back in a moment. 23:39, May 3, 2013 (UTC) *''"Ever since Classic, skins have featured characters from games not yet released on their site."'' - Since this is the first sentence of a new heading, yes, pronouns should be clarified. To prevent double linking, though, just replacing "their" with Nitrome.com should alone be good enough. Nitrome.com is Nitrome's website, after all. *''In Classic, the base colour is pink, while blue is the palette for the Winter, green for Retro, purple for the Horror and white for Snowman.'' - There are too many skins mentioned, adding "the (Name) skin" is rather redundant. Stick to their skin names for this case. *''Although it does seem redundant, I think that the end of the sentence would sound better if "that are based off a single game" is added: Steampunk (based mainly off of Steamlands) and 100th Game (based off of Nitrome Must Die) are such skins that are based off a single game. - I don't think so, since the sentences before that already imply that that sentence is talking about skins that are based on a single component. There is no need for such repetition. I replaced the line with an alternative. *Something about the skin's URL - "The viewer can also enter this URL directly into the address bar to change the skin." works nice. I just moved "also" before "enter". That's all for me. 23:53, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, so I applied the recommendations on the skin URL, and this is what I get. ''Skins can be selected from the "Skins" page within Nitrome.com1. The skin chosen affects the look across the entire site. On the skin page, an array of thumbnails revealing the different skin options is presented, along with an orange border to show the skin currently selected. Hovering the mouse cursor over a thumbnail reveals each skin's name, highlighted by an orange border around the option selected by the cursor. By clicking on the thumbnail, the skin is selected and will be applied across the entire website. A viewer can change the skin by clicking the thumbnail with a snippet of the desired skin. This thumbnail is actually a link (with a URL) to change the skin. The viewer can also enter this URL directly into the address bar to change the skin. Omitting the skin's name and number within the URL, however, results in a glitch that hinders the functionality of the website. :The paragraph we developed sounded really good in isolation, but now we have to blend it together with the other paragraph in the section.SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 15:22, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::What about removing a sentence from the first paragraph and merging the first and second paragraphs? This is the first paragraph and part of the second, merged (with some modifications): ::''Skins can be selected on the skins page within Nitrome.com. On the skins page, an array of thumbnails revealing the different skin options is presented, along with an orange border to show the skin currently selected. ::-- 15:38, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::There seems to be a loss of content(points) though. I'll attempt to list them up to ensure we cover all of them. *Selection can be done on the skins page, this page has thumbnails arranged in an array. *Skin can be changed by clicking on a thumbnail. *skin currently selected is highlighted with an orange border *hovering mouse over a thumbnail reveals skin name, and highlights the thumbnail with an orange border. *clicking on this thumbnail will apply skin across entire website *the thumbnails are snippets of the various skins. *the thumbnail is a link *entering URL in the address bar also changes the skin *removing the skin parameters from the URL results in glitch skin. :::SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 15:56, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::The only content I suggested removing from that section was "''The skin chosen affects the look across the entire site.", which was already stated in a previous section. The part I suggested above was just the introduction to the following paragraphs in the section. -- 16:25, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sorry I misunderstood you. Turns out you were referring to the first paragraph with the first two sentences. Now, comparing our new first paragraph and the last paragraph, there seems to be a repetition. Having to click the thumbnail to select the skin is now mentioned twice. SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 03:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent) Okay then, what about removing the last sentence of the second paragraph? ''By clicking on the thumbnail, the skin is selected and will be applied across the entire website. This fact is already stated in the next paragraph, and without the sentence, I think the paragraph is fine. -- 14:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, that sentence should be removed. Now what's puzzling me is what information should belong to the first sentence of the second paragraph and the first sentence of the third paragraph. The first sentence of the second paragraph On the skin page, an array of thumbnails revealing the different skin options is presented, along with an orange border to show the skin currently selected. describes how the skins page and the thumbnails look like and how the thumbnails behave. The first sentence of the third paragraph A viewer can change the skin by clicking the thumbnail with a snippet of the desired skin. tells the viewer how to change the skin, yet included within the instruction is an important point about the appearance of the thumbnail. snippet of the desired skin This point would better belong in the former sentence. Yet, this point also helps guide a reader of the article to make the desired skin selection. SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 16:15, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I think its fine. It's pretty much implied in the second paragraph that the thumbnails are snippets of the skins. If it is really important, then I guess the ''snippet of the desired skin part could be moved after the word thumbnail in the second paragraph (either one would work). -- 19:23, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Yep, the corrections are going well so far. Back to the topic. Anymore greenlights for this article to be featured? SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 06:29, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah. I still think this article should be featured. -- 13:07, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Urm... thanks but... it's more of if this article is ready to be featured. SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 14:16, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Yup. It's ready to be featured. -- 15:12, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks Ayernam and NOBODY for the thumbs up. This shall be our featured article for May! To be featured in early hours of 5 May 2013.SQhi'•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 15:27, May 4, 2013 (UTC)